


Awe

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: casa_mcshep, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Rodney McKay's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awe

Rodney McKay has seen and done more than most sci-fi writers can even begin to imagine (Although some have gotten a surprising amount right. Wells especially.); he possesses a genius level intelligence that is rivaled by few others (his work on exotic particles alone, when he is finally able to publish, all but guarantees that he will be accepting a Nobel in the next decade.); and his annual salary rivals the GNP of smaller European countries.

But on this morning, Rodney can think of nothing more amazing than waking up next to John in their home, their bed.


End file.
